Kill The Supernatural
by hilookatme
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester investigate the The Two Pines Wedding Chapel. But what they find and who they meet will change their lives forever. Dean/Beatrix
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is set after season three and a little bit after season four. And obviously after both the Kill Bills.

Characters: Sam, Dean, Bobby, Rufus, Beatrix, BB, The Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, and some other Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the crappy plot. But if I did, I would drive a really nice car.

_November 2, 1999 was a day that has since become legend. It was the massacre at Two Pines. Everybody herd and knew about it. However, like all news stories, and people, they all get there fifteen minutes of fame and it's over. That's just how it went. For a couple of weeks, everybody was talking about it. All the big news channels, CNN, Fox News, even Larry King live. But since there were no leads, and no suspects, they just quickly gave up on it. So then the leftover meat was thrown to the cages of the comedians. Soon, Jay Leno, and Conan O'Brian got their hands on it. But the news media thought of it as to cruel to make fun of something like that. So not only the New Media, but also the parents of the deceased. Tommy Plympton parents, Diana and Bill Plympton will go and sue the comedians for over a million dollars. Claiming that if they get all upset over gay marriage not being legalized, then why should making fun of a tragedy such as the Two Mines massacre should be made fun of? So at least a year after the incident, nobody cared. However, the wedding chapel remains untouched and unclean. Nobody has stepped foot in there since the day of the massacre. Well, except for two brothers nine years later. _


	2. The Hunt

"And I'll have the chop salad. Thanks." Sam said as he was handing the waitress their menus. The waitress smiled and walked away. "Dude, seriously, is that all your goanna eat?" Dean said looking seemingly annoyed while taking a drink of his beer. "Yeah. And so? It's been a tough day and it's hot out. Salads are good for you on a hot day. Mr. Double bacon cheeseburger with extra hot sauce and bacon." "Screw you man." Sam looked up. "Hey look, Bobby called this morning saying he might have a case for us." Before Dean could say anything, the waitress brought them their food and set it down at the table. "So this case?" "Oh yeah." Dean had just taken a big bite of his burger. "Do you happen to remember that one thing that happened at the Two Pines Wedding Chapel in El Paso, Taxes?" "Yeah. It got all famous because there were no traces of any suspects what so ever. Not even the police have no idea what happened. I did a report about it in my junior year of High School." "How in the hell can you do a report about something were the police don't even know anything about?" Dean said with yet again, and big mouth full of food. This time with French fries and beer. Sam Shrugged and dove into his salad. "So how about it? Want to?" "And what exactly would we be going on? Sightings of the dead bride?" "Well, it may seem that way, but no. Nobody knows what happened to the Bride. Apparently she was still alive, but in a coma. She was put into one for about four years, and then she escaped." Dean looks up. "Escapes? The hell?" "Well, long story short, when a certain nurse went missing for a couple of days, the last time somebody ever saw him was when he was going down to the coma room in the basement. And that's when they saw them…a guy with his bottom lip ripped out off of him, and Buck. The nurse. He was found naked with his head bashed in, and his keys missing." "And let me guess, the woman was missing? Stole his keys, and was never seen or heard from again?" "That's the story." "So they didn't report it to the police? Nobody even bothered looking for the poor girl? She was probably confused and scared as hell. I would be to if I woke up four years later after being shot at in the head." "Dean said as he was getting up and paying the bill. Sam was still at the table and got on his jacket, and joined Dean at the counter. They paid their bill and walked out. "Apparently, the El, Paso Taxes police couldn't really do anything about it. Because they had no leads. And since 'The Bride' never had a real name or no identification, they couldn't really do anything about it, except put her picture in the missing persons report and call it a day." Dean and Sam both were getting in their car. They slammed the doors, and Dean started the car.

"So for all anybody knows, she could be out there with no memory of who she is, and living a perfectly normal life. Right?" "Well, no exactly. She couldn't have gotten far." Sam said looking at Dean while Dean was driving out of the small town. "Why?" "Because since the poor girl suffered a shot to the head, she was pronounced paralyzed from the waist down. And the doctors said she might have suffered server brain damage." "You mean the kind of brain damage where you're in a wheel chair the rest of your life and drooling having no control over your own self?" "Yeah, pretty much." After that, the boys head down to El Paso, Texas. As they were driving, a car passes them slowly but also very quickly. The car is an old car. Its blue and a covetable. There are only two seats, the front ones. The whole rest of the back has the top for when it rains, and the rest is the trunk. As they drive by they see a little girl holding up as piece of paper that says in all caps; WE LOVE YOUR CAR! At this the woman honks, waves, smiles, and drives away quickly. Dean laughs and elbows Sam in the shoulder or chest. "See that Sammy, people love the Impala!" Sam smiles and laughs. They then continue on driving.


	3. Safely Home

*****_**Five years later***_

BB was sitting on her bed doing homework while listening to some Godsmack. That was her favorite band. Her little brother and mom were in the living room watching some TV. Dean should be home any minute now. Everytime Dean would go on a hunt, she always worried about him. Her mother to. Same with her little brother Christopher. They were all worried about him.

BB herd a car pull up with some classic rock song playing. Dean was safely home.

"I'm home!" Dean walked through the door and dropped his hunting bag on the ground; Beatrix getting up and walking towards him, BB coming out of her room and walking into the living room ready to welcome him home. But little Christopher beat them all to it; he ran into Deans arms while Dean was on his one knee with his arms craddling Chris in a big hug. Dean was home safely, Beatrix had dinner in the oven, BB had her math homework almost done, and Chris was in his hero's arms. They were a happy family. Something that both Dean and Beatrix both wanted desperately all their lives, but thanks to their lifestyles were never able to have one. Until they met each other.

...

_But what brought about this happy family picture? Well wait, you think that this is a happy ending? You think this is where the story ends? Well, your just downright wrong. This is not wear it ends, and this is definitely not where it starts. If you wanna know where it starts, you have to go to the root of it. The root of all evil. No, not money. A man. _

Sorry for the short chapter. Promise it will be longer next time. :)


	4. Paper Work and A Day Off

**School is out; therefore I have more time writing this story. So be expecting a lot of updates. :)**

* * *

Dean tugged at his suit collar. It was too damn hot to be walking around El Paso, Texas in a suit.

"Dean, will you stop already? Tugging at that collar isn't going to do anything."

"Well Sam! I'm hot! Its almost 100 degrees out here, and we're wearing suits! Everybody else is in shorts."

"You don't even _wear _shorts." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother and walked faster to get ahead of him. He could see the wedding Chapel coming up in the distance. The place was giving Dean the creeps; it was very eerie. It's like, he could smell death. They walked up to the doors of the Two Pines Wedding Chapel. Dean walked in first.

"I can see why this place was never used after the massacre."

"Yeah, it still smells like blood and ammo."

"No I mean, it's just, creepy…"

Dean looked around at the seats and the floor. Even though they were cleaned, it still smelled like blood.

"So, what's the story again?"

"Uhh, well, no one really knows. One minute they were having a wedding, and the next, everybody was killed."

"Except for the bride. Right?"

"Right. Apparently she was the only survivor. Even after she got shot in the head." Sam was walking around the room with his EMF meter. He wasn't really getting anything.

"What types of guns were used?"

"M4A1 Rifles on the eight other people. And get this. Guess what gun was used to shoot the bride with."

"Do I even wanna know?" Dean looked at Sam with a puzzled look.

"The Colt." Dean quickly whipped his head over to Sam.

"You mean _the _colt? The colt that we've been trying to look for colt?"

"Yup."

"Ah man. We really gotta track this bitch down."

Dean walked out of the wedding chapel and to the Impala. Sam put the EMF Meter back into his coat pocket.

…

"So when are them boys coming again?"

"They should be on their way. They said they wanted to check out the wedding chapel first though." Edgar McGraw, Earl McGraw's eldest son said while he was plugging in another fan in the police station office where they worked. The air wasn't working right so it was very hot.

"They say they're FBI agents, But I'm not sure." Earl flipped another page in the newspaper.

"Why you say that paw?" At first Earl didn't answer Edgar and they both sat there in silence for a few moments.

Earl cleared his throat.

"Well, son, I've worked with FBI agents before. And they just don't seem the type. Scully and Mulder were more like FBI agents."

Earl had his feet up on his desk with a fan blowing straight on him.

"Well, they have a nice car." The engine of the Impala can be herd driving into the parking lot of police station.

Earl looked up from his newspaper and took his feet off from his desk and put the newspaper down.

"Son, get the paper work from the Two Pines Wedding Massacre."

…

Beatrix hit the snooze alarm again for the third time. She should be getting up now. But today was Tuesday_. _She hated Tuesdays. She hated Tuesdays because it was the day of wedding massacre. She hated thinking about it. It always got her down. Plus, she was acting selfish. She got her baby back when she thought she never would. And that was all she could ever want. Beatrix leaned over on the other side and felt BB's head. Beatrix scooted over. BB sometimes snuck into her bed at night. She was afraid of the dark. If Beatrix could, she would kill the dark for making her baby girl afraid.

"Hey pretty girl. It's time to wake up for school."

BB made a little groaning sound.

Okay, maybe today, today will be a day off day.

* * *

I really can't wait for Kill Bill vol3. lol


	5. The Thrill Is The Kill

**SO unmotivated right now, but I'm still going to write this. _**

* * *

_**Ten Years Ago:**_

"So. The bitch got away huh?"

"It appears so. I always told Bill that she would be the one to get away. But did he listen to me? Nope. So I don't feel bad about him locking himself in his room."

Budd was leaning against the door way of their Florida condo's balcony sipping on a can of beer. Elle was sitting on some tanning chair wearing a red bikini getting a tan. Beatrix had just left four days ago, and ever since then Bill has been barricading himself in his room. All of them, Budd, Vernita, Elle, and O-Ren were all trying to cheer him up by knocking at his door, offering him gifts, a nice dinner, or just telling him to get some relaxation in before the next assassination needs to be done. Unfortunately, they just gave up. All they got from the other side of the door was quite because Bill wouldn't hear of it. Any of it. He just wanted to be alone.

"I wonder why she left. " After a short silence, Elle finally spoke up. Budd moved from the door way so he could over look on the balcony and see the beach. Look at all the normal people. Normal people that had no idea what kind of deadly people was staying right in the same condo above them. However interesting the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad may be, there were some pretty interesting people in 1999 Orlando, Florida.

Budd broke off from his silent thinking.

"Maybe she just wanted out."

"Oh come on Budd. Don't tell _me_ that Bea would take off just for _that._" Elle took off her sunglasses and walked over to Budd and looked at all the people on the beach also.

"Maybe. Who knows? I know I would leave if I could."

"HA! Really Budd? Really? You know damn well you love this life. And you knew damn well that Bea did to. She loved the thrill of it all."

"The thrill of what? Killing people?"

"Your damn right. She loved the thrill of piercing the knife in someone's chest or sliding the knife on someone's pretty little neck and watching all that crimson beauty fall down all over her hands. She loved wiping all the blood clear off the knife with a white napkin and dropping the damn thing. She just loved the thrill of it all because she knew she would get away with it."

Budd turned his head to look at Elle. He looked her up and down. He saw the soullessness in her eyes. There really was no hope for this girl. She was long gone. But Beatrix? He always saw something in her eyes. Other than the thrill of killing someone. Budd turned his head back. Pursed his lips, then licked them like he always did when he was about to say something that was really needed to say.

"Elle, that's just you. Now, I know plenty of assassins. Some that are even more sadistic than you. Which is very surprising, but at least you can see it in their eyes that they have a soul. But you Elle, you? Your words and snake like movements can kill a whole nation."

With that, Budd walked off and slammed the sliding doors, leaving Elle with a wicked happy smile on her face.

…

_**Now:**_

Dean and Sam pulled into the parking lot of the police station. When it was time to leave the air conditioned car, Dean just sat there.

"Dude, are you coming?" Dean just sat there staring off in the distance with an annoyed look on his face. Sam sat there a few more moments.

"Dean-"

"NO."

"Really Dean? Come on! We have to get in here! Why are you acting like a freaking child?'

"I'm hot."

Sam couldn't believe his ears. He sighed loudly and made a face. Then turned his head to look at Dean with a puzzled look.

"You're hot?"

"Well hell yeah! It's 113 degrees out here and we're wearing suits! Damn Sam!" At this Dean swung opened the door and slammed it loudly. Sam was surprised when Dean left the keys in the ignition. He grabbed the keys and got out of the Impala.

"Well hello there boys!" Earl had his arms spread out. You could see the sweat stains under his arms.

"I presume you're Mr. McGraw?" Dean said while tugging at his collar

"And I presume you two are those FBI agents, Jagger and Hendrix?"

"Why yes. We are. We're here to ask a few questions if you don't mind." Dean was still tugging at his collar and Earl noticed this.

"You mean about how to stay cooled off in this damn heat? Haha." Earl said jokingly while leading them into the police station. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

When they walked in, Edgar was flipping through some paper work.

"What are you doing over there my boy?" Earl slapped his sons back and sat down at his desk.

"Just getting the paper work ready paw."

"I thought I told you to do that five minutes ago. What the hell were you doing?"

"Can't help but keep on thinking about Bobby. Eh?" Dean whispered into Sam's ear with a quirky smile along with it. Sam laughed a little.

Both Earl and Edgar looked at Dean and Sam. "What the hell are you two boys laughing at?"

Dean and Sam looked back at them. Edgar moved over and waved his hand at the two chairs that were sitting in front his father's desk, motioning for them to sit down. "Have a seat." He said.

"So, Jagger and Hendrix, what can I do for you boys today?"

Sam coughed and perked up a little.

"Well sir, we're here because we're investigating the Two Pines Wedding Chapel Massacre."

"Why? We've already done did that. Gave up after about five months of no leads what so ever." Earl was staring at Dean who was staring off into space like he was distracted or something. Earl noticed this but he ignored it and looked back at Sam.

"Well, we've gotten some new leads."

"On what?"

"Well, some of them are confidential, and all we can tell you is, it's about the bride. Apparently she's been, well, spotted."

"Spotted. You mean to tell me that women has been _spotted_? Where?" Earl put his legs down and moved in so he can cross his hands together and looked at Sam and Dean.

"That's also confidential." Dean finally spoke up. Earl looked at Dean with a suspicious glare. Dean did the same. He was getting a very bad vibe from this guy. Both of them actually. He wondered if he could trust them, and if the information that they will be giving them could be trusted to.

"Oh well, okay then. Everything you need to know about the bride, Arlene Machiavelli, is right here on these files. Uh, son, bring me them files about the Two Pines Weddin' Massacre. Will ya?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other while Edgar got up from his desk and gave his father the paper work.

"Here ya go agents." Edgar handed Dean and Sam the file. It wasn't all that big; just a flimsy little thing, with about five pages stabled together and of course about ten photographs of the crime scene. That was all there was, because nobody could figure out what the hell happened. They were lucky to get the things they got. So Sam took the folder and looked it over a bit and said thanks.

"You're welcome. Now take all the time that you need. In fact, just take those with you. Just make sure to bring them back." Earl tipped his cowboy hat and held out his hand to Dean and Sam.

"Don't worry. We will." Dean shook his hand.

"Well, Mr. Jagger. Nice of you to speak up."

Dean made a little grunt. Sam gave him a look. Edgar and Earl looked at each other.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Earl said for Edgar to walk the boys out.

"Son, why don't you walk these two fine gentlemen out to their car. Will ya?"

"Sure thing pa. Come on."

As they were walking out to the Impala, Edgar stopped and stared at Dean's car.

"That's a nice car you got there. A classic. What model?" Edgar walked closer to the front and put his face up to the window and looked in the car. First the front seat, then the back seat, then the front again, admiring it.

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala." With pride Dean walked over to where Edgar was standing.

"Whew." Edgar whistled. "She sure is a beauty. Mind if I take a look under the hood?"

Dean was about to say something when Sam stepped in.

"Uhh, sorry. But, we got to get going."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then. Thanks for everything sir." Dean held out his hand to Edgar. Edgar rejected it.

"Yeah. Sure thing." He was walking away when he said it. He walked back into the police station and slammed the door.

"God that guy was rude."

"More than anything else, weird."

"Tell me about it." The creaky door to the Impala could be heard as they both opened the doors and drove off.

As soon as Sam and Dean couldn't be seen, Edgar got away from the window only to see his father pull out an ancient looking cup. Something Catholics might use in communion. In it was some blood and what looked like different kinds of spices and some type of leaves. Edgar even saw some flies floating around dead in there.

"Yes. They did come. No, of course not. Did you really think they would use their real names?" No, no, no master! I'm not talking down to you, I'm just…master. Okay master. Okay. I'm sorry. They used the fake names Jagger and Hendrix. How original, huh?"

As Edgar walked over to his father, he took his sunglasses off. Then as he sat down, his eyes turned black. Earl on the other hand?

"Yes master. I know. I promise. I'll take care of them as much as you want me to." At this, Earl put the cup down and looked at his "son" Edgar. When Earl looked at Edgar after he took his sunglasses off, his eyes turned a bright yellow.

...

Beatrix was sitting down in her living room watching an episode of Law and Order:SVU. It was a typical episode about some chick getting raped then brutally murdered. The murder kind of resembled a murder a vampire would commit, so of course the episode was filled with vampire stuff, like weird vampire rituals. It kind of annoyed Beatrix, but she just brushed it off and continued watching it while BB was playing at the kitchen table with some paint stuff. It's the only thing that will calm her down. She never shows her mother her drawings because she's afraid of what her mother would think of her as a freak. She only draws things really weird looking. Like, people with black eyes, or yellow eyes, or sometimes she'll draw really scary things that look like a mutated deer with really big antlers and they can walk on two tall legs like a human does, except it runs really super-fast.

Beatrix was about to fall asleep, but she perked up when she heard something on the episode.

"'_The thrill is the kill?'" _

"_Yeah, this freak is definitely our main man. I mean, look at him!"_

"_He's performing this crappy music video right in the same spot where that girl's body was found."_

"_Exactly."_

"_The thrill is to kill huh?"_

Beatrix couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Lol. True episode of SVU. **


	6. Sully Erna Drifts You Off To Sleep

**I just got done watching both the Kill Bill movies and about two episodes of Supernatural from S4. I think I'm highly over motivated now to write this. XD**

* * *

Beatrix was in her bedroom getting dressed and ready for work, while BB was eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table. They both were in a rush to get to school and work. It always seemed like they were. Beatrix just wasn't used to this kind of life. She had just gotten this job not even two years ago, but before then, she was working dead end temp jobs just to put food on the table. They were able to get this house and the stable job because Beatrix put her awesome former assassin skills to good use and used a fake ID, and pretty much all the other stuff needed to get the life that they have now. But it was still hard. Just because you have an extra 150,000 dollars in the bank, doesn't mean you're free from a single parent life. BB still has gymnastics class to get to; Beatrix's boss is a prick, and not to mention all the worrying and fuss of constantly looking behind every corner, every door just to make sure nobody was out to get you. Beatrix's cell phone rang, it was her boss.

"Beatrix, get your ass down to this damn office now!" Mr. Allen, Beatrix's boss said with a loud stern voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a rough morning, I'll drop my daughter off at school, and then I'll be on my way."

Beatrix could hear her boss sigh on the other end.

"Fine. You got twenty minutes to get here. If not, you're FIRED." He slammed the phone down and Beatrix did the same. Except she threw her cell phone in her brief case. Beatrix came running out her bedroom while buttoning up her pink dress shirt. BB already had her jacket on and book bag ready for school. She was waiting by the front door for her mother.

"Alright, got my morning coffee, BB's stomach is filled with food, brief case, phone, doors are all locked…" Beatrix went over the check list of things that needed to be done before she left for work.

"Alright, let's go!" As she was slipping on her blue shirt jacket, she quickly grabbed her black heels and ran out the door with BB while locking the door. They hurriedly got into their black 1967 Chevy Impala SS convertible and quickly sped off.

_…_

"Alright, thanks Bobby."

"You two boys be safe. I don't think we're dealing with the supernatural anymore."

Bobby took a quick second to pause. "You hear me boy?" Dean perked up. "Yeah I hear ya. What do you think we're dealing with?"

Bobby sighed. "Well, I don't know exactly. You say that bride was shot with the colt? _The _colt?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Well, I mean, I guess it's worth a look." Bobby shrugged. "Hey, before you go, mind sending me a guest list from the wedding? I wanna look at something again real quick."

"Sure thing Bobby. I'll send it to you through e-mail."

Dean hung up leaving Bobby on the phone to mutter 'idjit' under his breath. Bobby wonders if he even had an e-mail.

"Talked to Bobby?" Said Sam who was at his laptop doing some work.

"Yeah. Just got off the phone with him. He said he wants a guest list of everybody there."

"Why? There was only like, nine people there. Why would he want a guest list?"

Dean pondered this for a moment. Then he remembered a certain name…

"Sam, hand me those files!" Dean grabbed the files from Sam and flipped through them till he got to the guest list. He read through the names very carefully, not to miss anything.

_Arlene__Machiavelli_

_Tommy Plympton_

_Paul Harmony_

_Dolly Harmony_

_Joleen Masters_

_Erica Moore_

_Janeen Kind_

_Rufus Turner_

_The only person(s) that were actually guest on the guest list were, Masters, Joleen, Moore Erica, and Kind, Janeen. The other five person(s) that was there were the people that was participating in the wedding itself. As in, the bride, the groom, and the piano player, Rufus Turner. The groom was supposedly supposed to have his family attend the wedding, but for some reason, they were not listed. _

After reading the guest list and report, Dean looked up with horrified eyes.

"Dean? What is it?"

"Sam, I think we have a problem. A big one. A really big big one."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with curiosity and shock.

…

When Beatrix finally got to work, she was about thirty-five minutes late. She knew her boss was going to kill her. She doesn't always mean to be so late all the time, but she's getting so tired. With BB getting all these nightmares, the school always calling Beatrix to bitch about something that BB said or did. The only thing that takes Beatrix and BB's mind off of all this stuff is Beatrix and her yoga class, and BB and her gymnastics. Oh, and hot baths. Lots and lots of hot baths.

"Miss King!" Mr. Allen, Beatrix's boss "welcomed" her as she was walking into the building. Beatrix worked at a Tech Supply call center in Louisville, Kentucky. Just your typical 9-5 job. Not something Beatrix pictured herself doing when she was younger. But she didn't picture herself to be an assassin either.

"I'm sorry Mr. Allen. It won't happen again."

"Yeah. It better not. Now get to work!"

"Yes sir…"

He stormed off and left Beatrix with a thermos filled with coffee and a brief case. She really hated her boss. He wasn't like her old boss; at least Bill was handsome. This guy was just…ew. As far as Beatrix is concerned, he never got a date or any woman for that matter. And that big ass mole on his left cheek on his face wasn't doing him any good either. So she went to her desk and sat down. She opened her brief case to get some papers out. She turned on her computer and logged on and started typing.

"Hey Bea." Beatrix looked up. It was Tyson. Tyson Brady.

"Hey Brady. What do you want?"

"Oh, just seeing what you're doing."

She sighed. What the fuck does he think she's doing? She's doing work. Unlike _you _who's just hitting on every women in the office _instead _of doing what you're supposed to do.

"I'm working Brady. What are _you_ doing?"

"Looking at the most beautiful woman here in this building." He smiled a douchey little smile. She hated guys like this. Brady always hit on her. Like, not just simple, 'hellos' or a smile or a wink, but full on sexual harassment. Smacking her butt, calling her sexy, making her bend in certain position's so that it makes her look like she's doing certain things. His favorite though, is when he gets her to stand up high on a chair so she can grab something on a high shelve, just so that she can look up her skirt. When Beatrix would get down from doing that, she would look at five other guys around her. Red-faced and angry, she would storm off into the bathroom to freshen up and calm herself down. But the joke is on them, because 1)she always wear shorts underneath her dress skirts for work, and 2) they don't know that every time he, or anybody else for that matter does something stupid like that, and she lets them walk away, she's really giving them a second chance at life. Because if she could, she would lay Brady flat in a second.

But she doesn't because that's not her anymore.

"So I guess I'll see you at lunch then. Bye-bye _coochie_."

Okay. Maybe it is.

…

BB sat down at her desk. Her mother barely got her to school on time. She was about five seconds shy of being late. BB sighed and pulled out her notebook from her inside her desk. When she went to pull out her favorite purple pen that she accidently left here on Friday, it wasn't there. She looked around at all the other kids. Kids were staring at her. She always got odd looks from her fellow school mates. It was only because she's the new kid. Well, not really new. When her and her mother moved to Louisville, BB came to school late in the middle of the year during fourth grade. She got picked on of course, but her mother tried to make her feel better by saying when the new school year starts, you'll make lots of new friends. All BB could say was 'okay'. But she knew it wasn't true. It would never be true. She hated school. She keeps telling herself that she only has about seven years left till she graduates from high school into college. Then she'll be amongst older people. Older people that are her age, but still mature. Then maybe, she'll make new friends. Hopefully.

Then she spotted it. One of the kids, who make her life miserable, has it. His name is Trevor Strokes. And he's a dick. He must have saw her looking at him (or the pen) so he stuck his tongue out at her and made everybody in the class look and laugh at her.

She was so angry. So terribly angry. But she didn't do anything about it. The teacher started to teach, so everybody shut up and paid attention to her. However, kids still looked at her and gave her weird ha-ha looks. That killed her the most; the stares. They made BB feel so damn awkward.

So she quietly pulled out her I-Pod from her book bag and turned it on. She went through the playlist, but the only band that caught her attention; always got her attention; was Godsmack. Her all-time favorite band. They were always her first choice. She enjoyed and respected the classics, but she can't help it. Godsmack takes the cake anytime.

BB put her head down on her desk as Sully Erna drifted her off to sleep from this crappy world of hers.

_I'm not the one who's so far away; when I feel the snake bit enter my veins…_


	7. The Amazing Tall Man

"You sure that's the list?" Bobby said very sadly. He fiddled with the phone cord a little. Then licked his lips. _Rufus Turner. _The name kept going through his mind over and over again. It didn't make any sense what so ever. Rufus was his _friend. _If Rufus were to ever go through something like this, he would have _told _Bobby. But, he didn't. But, at the same time, there were no survivors. Well, except for the bride. But, she was put into a coma and apparently has been spotted. And the colt is now in the mix? Good God what the hell did his friend get himself into?

"Yeah. I'm sure Bobby." Dean said while taking his burger out of his Burger King bag. He could hear Bobby sigh on the other end.

"Uhh, look, Bobby, we don't know for sure if this is the _real _Rufus Turner. The one that we know. Alright? So don't get all upset over nothing. Me and Sam are still looking into this guy."

"I know not to get all upset over this. I'm not an idgit like you. Just, forget about the guy and go visit the hospital."

"You sure?" Dean looked up from his phone at Sam. Sam looked at Dean.

"Yeah I am. Actually, I think I'll research this guy myself. Maybe ask Rufus a few questions. You and Sam just go to the hospital and look around."

"Gotcha Bobby. Oh, and, if you find anything about "Rufus" let us know. Okay?"

Bobby said okay and hung up the phone. When he put the phone down, he rubbed his hand across his forehead. He had a bad feeling about this. Maybe they should just stay away from this hunt.

…

BB made a little _humph _sound when she fell down. She was in gym class with all her classmates that hate her. They've been throwing kick-ball balls at her for the past twenty minutes. _Only twenty more minutes to go. _She thought. She got back up and stood there against the wall. Looking at all the other kids having fun. Being with their friends. Laughing, and enjoying life. Unlike BB who had no friends. She always wondered if it was because _she _didn't want any friends, or people didn't _want_ to beher friend.

BB looked down at her sneakers. She thought she saw someone walking towards her. _Great. Another fucking teacher. Probably going to be up her ass about her being alone, and if everything is going alright at home, blah blah blah blah. _But when she looked up, she saw _him. _Benjamin Braeden. The cutest guy in school. All the girls wanted him. But he always said no. She doesn't know why though. If all the boys wanted her, she would have all the boys in the school. _Wow. _She thought. _Am I really that desperate?_

"Hey." He said.

BB looked up. She was speechless. She couldn't even think.

"Umm, you okay?" Ben tilted his head sideways so he can see BB better.

"Oh, yeah I am. I'm just…-"

"Hey weirdo, look out!" Before Ben or BB could think, a ball was thrown towards BB, but amazingly, Ben caught it before it could hit her.

BB just stood there. Ben in a fit of rage through the ball back at Trevor and it hit him right in the stomach. Ben turned to BB.

"You okay?"

All BB could do was shake her head yes. Then he smiled and walked away.

…

"Dean, I swear to God, you complain one more damn time about _something, _I'll kill you." Sam said while looking at Dean with a parental type of look. After a few moments up silence, Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes, then made a slight hand gesture.

"Well-'

"It's hot!" Dean yelled out with a straight face.

Sam didn't feel like fighting. They had a job to do. So he just got out of the car and slammed the door heading towards the hospital. Dean did the same thing catching up to Sam.

While they were walking, Dean started talking.

"Okay, so, we're here because apparently the bride was issued here after the massacre, and four years later, she woke up and the she killed a guy, and stole his car. Epic. How long was it until they found out she went missing and she killed the nurse?"

"Twenty hours." Sam said a matter of factly.

"Shitty El Paso, Texas hospital." Dean said while putting his hand back in his pocket.

When Dean and Sam walked into the hospital, they were immediately greeted by an officer.

"Are you boys from the FBI?"

"Yes sir, we are." Dean stated to take his ID out, but the officer stopped him.

"Mr. McGraw already said that you two boys would be coming."

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"You two boys wanna investigate this or not?" He seemed very rude when he said this. Dean and Sam gave him a look. But couldn't really say anything, because the officer guided them to the filing room.

It was a very quiet walk there. The hallways had a very eerie feeling to it.

"The hospital been quit since the murder of the male nurse." The officer said while looking back at Dean and Sam to make sure they're still there.

Dean caught up to the officer. "What was the name of nurse again?"

"Buck. Buck Carter. He was a male nurse that worked here for about six years until he got killed."

"Who killed him?"

"The bride."

"Now, we were told that it was twenty hours before anybody noticed anything suspicious?" Dean said gesturing towards Sam and him making sure the cop knew that they both knew how long it was until anybody noticed anything suspicious.

"Yes, well..." The cop trailed off. He really couldn't think of anything to say to that. Except as they reached the filing room, the cops eyes turned black.

…

Ruby woke up in a daze. She was in a hospital in an ugly hospital grown. She carefully got up, and with wobbly legs, but she made it to the half assed mirror that was hanging up in the room. She looked into it and saw that long blonde hair was a complete and under mess. She tried to run her fingers through it, but it didn't even look halfway decent. She needed a comb. She looked around and saw other people in the room, but something was different about them; they were all asleep. Or so it seemed. After standing there for a few, she came to the conclusion that this was a comatose room. _What the fuck am I doing here? _She thought.

All she could remember was being in a house with….with…two very handsome men. One in particular caught her eye. He had brown hair. It was a little long; amazing brown eyes…amazing smile….and to top it all off…amazing dimples. She felt herself getting dizzy so she sat back down on her bed. It was getting really cold in there. But she couldn't help it. She dozed off, and the only person that she saw was _his _face. The brown eyed, amazing dimpled, _tall _man.


	8. Two Years Earlier

_**Two Years Earlier, May 2, 2008 **_

After Sam buried his older brother, he picked up Ruby's lifeless body from the trunk of the Impala and carried her to her coffin. Her long blonde hair dangling over his big long arms, and the rest of her flimsy body dangling to, as Sam solemnly carried her to her grave. Where the misunderstood demon girl that he loved, would spend the rest of eternity.

Sam had already asked Bobby to leave him alone, so he could have a moment to regroup his thoughts and figure out what he's going to do next.

He carefully placed her in the coffin, and just before he was about to close the coffin, he saw her chest move. He paused with wide eyes. Then Ruby took a deeper breath like she just got out of the deep end of a pool after diving into it. Sam took her out of the coffin and laid her down on the ground. He could tell that she was alive; that, he was sure of. But he just wasn't sure _how. _How was she alive when Lilith killed her? Or did Lilith really kill her? He wasn't sure. All he knows is that hopefully now that she's alive, Sam won't be so alone.

But then again, _no. _He couldn't. He fell in love with Ruby. But she can't live this life with him. If she's been given a new life, redemption, then so be it.

So carefully as not to wake her, he gently put her in the back seat of the Impala and drove to the nearest hospital. He took her to some hospital in New Harmony, Indiana.

When he got there, he gently laid her down in front of the front entrance and got into the impala and sped off into the night.

…

_**Now**_

The cop's eyes turned back to normal after he led Dean and Sam into the filing room. Inside the filing room, there were a lot of computers on the wall, and off to the other side, there was a bunch of cabinets. Probably a few decades worth of files. Sam looked with wonder, and Dean looked with confusion.

"So, how many years' worth of files do you have in this room?" Sam said looking at the file cabinets.

"Don't know. Just look through with what we got, and tell me what you find." The security guard said very rudely and shut the door behind him. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Oh well, let's get started then." Dean sighed and sat down at the many computers and pushed the mouse over so they can turn on. Sam started working on the files dating back to 1999 and around 2003 when the bride escaped and Buck got murdered.

…

Ruby woke up in a daze. But what she saw when her eyes could fully see, was a group of demons standing over her. She rubbed her head.

"What the hell do you guys fucking want?"

One of the demons slapped her across the face.

She rubbed her cheek. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"You know what we want _Ruby. _We want to know what the _hell_ Dean Winchester is doing back from hell!" The security cop from earlier said. He was also the one that slapped Ruby.

"I…who…?" Ruby really couldn't remember who this Dean guy is. But the last name does sound very familiar. She remembers liking the last name…and the other guy….the tall one…

"And the other one is back to! Sam Winchester!"

Ruby perked up. _Sam. _That name. _Sam Winchester. _Now she remembers. She remembers _everything. _For some strange odd reason, everything came to her in one spilt second.

The demon slapped her again. "Damnit! Tell us! We _know _you know something!"

Before anybody could say anything else, the door to the coma room swung open and Earl McGraw came in. He step forward to Ruby who was still sitting on the bed very calmly, but the other demons backed away. When Earl approached her, he sighed and looked down at her.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Earl touched Ruby's long blonde hair, but she pulled away.

"You boys, how about you get on out of here? Me and goldie locks wants to talk." At this, the other five demons disappeared, and Ruby backed away a little into the corner of her bed.

"Now…" Earl said while taking his sunglasses off to reveal his yellow eyes.

Ruby looked at him in horror. _God no…._

"I understand, from..." He paused "Certain sources, that you're human now. Is that not true?"

Ruby looked at The Yellow Eyed Demon. Also known as Azazel. She looked him up and down.

"Nice new meat suit you got there yellow eyes. Who you got there this time? Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane?"

"Haha, very funny there goldie locks. But no. Just some random sheriff I got a hold of down in shithole El Paso, Texas." His eyes turned back to normal again, and he sat down next to her, patting the bedside gesturing for her to move closer. Ruby refused.

"Well, I'm offended. What, even after all the history that we had together, you still don't like me?" Azazel said.

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because you killed the love of my life's mother." Ruby's voice was raised.

"Good god, you people still on that shit?" Azazel slapped his hand across his forehead in a comedic manor, and Ruby rolled her eyes. Azazel got up and put his green sunglasses back on. When he did this, the room lights flickered and something in the air changed. Ruby could feel it.

"Ah shit. Ding dong the witch is back." Azazel looked around the room like he was searching for something.

Then she appeared in the room. Next to Ruby. On the bed very seductively.

"Well hello there Ruby. It's been a while." Lilith smirked. And inched closer to Ruby. And Ruby backed away.

* * *

**I also posted a picture of Beatrix's car on my profile, so you should go check it out. XD**


	9. Heh Heh Heh He's back!

**Soooooo sorry this is late! I've been so busy this summer. I seriously wanted to update so freaking much this summer, my aunt is staying with us the whole summer, and her five kids love me, so I've had barely any time to get on and update. But trust me! I won't drag this story on and I'll try to update at least every week or so! So please do, stick around and enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Damnit Rufus!" Bobby hung up the phone again and slammed it down on the table. Rufus had yet to pick up his phone. Bobby was getting worried. He leaned forward in a very frustrated manner and rubbed his hands over his forehead. He closed his eyes and remembered a few years back.

_**November 1**__**st**__**, 1999**_

"_Where the hell are you at again?" Bobby said in an annoyed tone of voice. _

"_I'm here in El Paso, Texas." Rufus said while trying on a top hat. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because. I got stuck here after doing a job, freaky stuff here Bobby you might want to check it out, and due to some…well..certain events, I got caught up in becoming somebody's piano player for their wedding."_

"_Do you even know how to play piano?" Bobby was very intrigued by this. He knew Rufus for a long while, but he never knew that he could play piano. _

"_Eh. I learned it a few years back while I was stuck in an igloo for a whole year in Alaska. I had nothing better to do."_

_Bobby made a "what the fuck face". Only Rufus Turner can get stuck in an igloo in Alaska for a whole year and learn to play piano cause there was nothing else to do. Bobby snicked. _

"_Alright, well, you just take care of yourself. You hear? I don't want to have to save your idgit ass." _

"_Will do Bobby!" Rufus hung up the phone cheerfully and tried on another hat. _

…

Dean popped in the security video to when "The Bride" was in comatose. Dean and Sam skipped through a lot of the tape. Cringing whenever Buck would bring in one of his men to…well…rape so to speak Beatrix.

"Alright, that's, that's it." Dean stopped the tape.

"Dean! What are you doing? We have to watch this!"

"What, so you get off of my women being rape when they're not even _aware _of it?" Dean looked at Sam.

"Dean, I don't, I just, let's just skip to the part when she wakes up."

"Fine." Dean reluctantly pressed play again, but skipped through most of it until they got to the part where Beatrix ripped out a guy's tongue.

"Son of a bitch! She wasn't playing!" Dean saw Beatrix fall down and she took a look at the camera.

"Well hello there." Dean perked up. _For a woman that just got out of a coma, she's really cute._

"Dean!" Sam barked at him. They both turned their heads to look back at the screen.

When Buck came in, Dean and Sam saw everything; Beatrix cutting his ankle, a few words being exchanged (Dean and Sam couldn't figure out what she was saying for the life of them) and saw the final result; Buck Carter getting his head smashed in with a door, then his clothes being taken off, and Beatrix taking her clothes off to switch, (Which Dean found _very _sexy.) then crawling her way out into the hallway to get in a wheel chair.

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"So what do you think?" Sam said looking at Dean.

"I…Gosh Sammy. I don't know. Maybe we should rethink this case. It might not be the case for us anymore. I'm just shocked that _nobody _what so ever tried to find this woman and lock her up for what she did to this nurse. Or at least see if she's okay." Dean said.

"Let's just call Bobby to double check. Make sure he has anything on Rufus yet. Take the tape and hide it." Sam said while he watched Dean take the tape out of the VCR and put it inside of his coat pocket.

The lights started to flicker and they both looked at each other.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence?" Dean said looking at Sam with hopeful eyes. Sam sighed.

…

Ruby couldn't back away any further. Lilith had her corned. Lilith had her blonde hair in her eyes. She moved it away from her eyes so she can see better.

"Honey, I'm not going to hurt you." Ruby looked at Yellow-Eyes. Lilith followed in her path and took a look at Yellow-Eyes.

"Go." She said. Yellow-Eyes took Lilith's order and left. Now, it was just her and Ruby. The other coma patients were still sleeping; unaware at what was happening around them.

Lilith flinged her hand and threw Ruby into a wall. She was stuck there, paralyzed. She couldn't move. Lilith got up and walked over to Ruby.

"Now, now dear. Let's take this slow. I just want to talk to you like the good ol' days. Okay?"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing bitch!" At this, Lilith took her hand and twisted it. This made Ruby twist in her stomach. It felt like all of her insides were twisting and turning. And it hurt so damn bad. Ruby let out a scream.

"Now tell me! What happened! How did Dean get out of hell?"

Lilith let go of Ruby and Ruby fell down. She walked over to Ruby and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up.

"Listen bitch-"Lilith looked up. She could hear something. It sounded like a dinosaur walking through the building. The lights flickered, and for a spilt second the room went pitch black, then back to its normal dim lighting again. Ruby and Lilith both heard clapping coming from the center of room.

"Ruby my dear, how many times do I have to come and save you?" Crowley smiled.

Lilith dropped Ruby, and she stood up. "You. What the _HELL _are you doing here?"

"Don't _ever _underestimate the King of Hell sweet thing. Heh, heh, heh." Crowley started walking over to them. Lilith backed away from Crowley.

"Now dear, please don't go. You do realize who's here. Right?" Crowley said looking at Lilith.

She looked at him. She had an idea of who he was talking about, she just wasn't sure.

"You mean…"

"Yes. The Winchesters."

Lilith looked at Crowley in shock. She was speechless.

"Now, I suggest if you want to get you pretty little demonic hands on them, you might as well get down to the security tape room and get them. Cause, something is about to happen. And trust me; you don't want to be here for when that happens." Crowley put his hands back in his pockets.

With that, Lilith looked at Ruby, and Ruby looked at her, she looked at Crowley, then she left. Ruby and Crowley were the only ones left. Crowley walked over to Ruby and helped her.

"Nice entrance."

"Nice hair." He put his jacket over her to make her feel warmer.

"Now, I can take you back to my place and I'll get you set up. You can go back being a nice little demon again. Eh?"

If Crowley had a hat, he probably would have tipped it.

"Thanks, but no thanks Crowley; I've got to get to Sam before Lilith does. Which, by the way, why would you tell her where they are?"

Crowley laughed loud and hard.

"What the hell is so fucking funny?" She said aggressively.

"I just, it's just, Rubes, like I said, don't underestimate the King Of Hell." Crowley said while looking at the door.

Ruby turned around and she could hear somebody coming down the hallway. She kept staring at the door until it was finally opened. And peering over the little guy was the amazing tall man with amazing beautiful and stunning dimples.

…

Rufus got all of Bobby's messages. He just didn't want to answer. He knew what Bobby was calling for. But his time was running out. He guesses he should tell him the truth. The whole truth. But he wants to look _her _up. To make sure she's okay. Rufus Turner has been checking on Beatrix Kiddo since, well she was sent to that shitty El Paso, Texas hospital.

He took another swig of his Slurpee and checked the time. Only twenty minute's till he gets to Louisville, Kentucky.

* * *

**Guys, next chapter is going to be crazy! Just a heads up. :D**


	10. The PreShow

When Rufus arrived in Louisville, he parked outside Beatrix and BB's house across the street. It was around 3:15. BB should be getting home right….about…now. _There she is. _Rufus thought. He eyed her carefully to make sure she got into the house safely. He saw her take her key from around her neck and unlock the door. She went inside. Now he just had to wait for Beatrix to get here. Once she arrived, he figured he would wait it out, and then he would tell her. His deal is running out anyways. He only has a month left. He wants to tell her all about what happened and how he survived.

_**After the massacre, in Hell:**_

When Rufus awoke he was on the rack. He looked around, it took him a minute to realize where he was; Rufus Turner was in hell. And he knew why. It was because of Omaha. But they were mercy killings! He didn't mean to kill all those people. But he had too! They were all possessed, and all him and Bobby had were guns loaded with rock salt. He always felt terrible for it. But he found forgiveness. He _thought _that it would be enough, to except God. But apparently, it wasn't.

"Hello? Look, if you're going to get started with the skin ripping, then _please _just start already!" Rufus yelled loudly. Hopefully loud enough for some demon to hear him. But for a while, he was the only one in the room. It was just a room made completely of metal, and he was hanging on a cross type thing.

After a little while, the big wide door finally opened, and out came Crowley. Rufus looked at him. At this moment, Rufus didn't know who he was. Crowley walked in front of Rufus and stood in front of him. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Hello there sweetheart."

"Hi. So what you gonna do to me first? Eh?" Rufus said looking at Crowley with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Crowley said loudly, but oddly cheerfully.

"Why?"

"Because. I want to give you a deal."

Rufus couldn't believe what this guy was saying. Give him a deal? But what for? Rufus was skeptical. Demons just don't straight up offer somebody something for nothing.

"Why? What for? You're a crossroads demon. Aren't you?"

"Yes. I am. But I'm also the king of Hell."

"King of Hell huh?" Rufus looked around with a disgusted look. "Well do some damn decorating why don't you."

Crowley chuckled. "Look, I just need you too…do a few things for me. Now if you do them, I'll let you have a year extra than what most people have. Normally people have about ten, when you'll have about eleven. Heh heh heh."

Rufus wasn't all to amused. What did he _want _from him _exactly? _"Hmm. sounds good. But I'll do anything you want if you get me down from here and in some air conditioning."

"Alright then. I want you to get me somebody. Her name is BB Kiddo. She's going to be very important someday, and trust me. You'll know who she is when you see her. So when you find her, just say my name and I'll be there."

Rufus didn't fully understand why this demon couldn't just find this girl himself. If he's the so-called king of Hell, couldn't he just get all his demon subjects and find her? Oh well. Rufus didn't care. As long as he got out of here.

"Fine. Just get me out of here!"

"Alrighty then. Oh, and before you go, the name's Crowley."

At this, Rufus woke up in a hotel room with nice air conditioning.

…

Dean and Sam walked into the comatose room. Peering over Dean was Sam. He saw Ruby instantly. He didn't know how to react. All he knew was that the last time Sam saw Ruby, Dean was dead, and it was Ruby's fault. Well, not entirely Ruby's fault. She was possessed by Lilith. He would never admit it, but he forgave Ruby. Because deep down inside, he loved her. Another thing he would never admit. Not even to her.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Dean said very angrily, talking to Ruby.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. And it wasn't me. I tried to help you get out of your deal, but it backfired on me;"

"YOU? Backfired on _YOU?" _

"Dean," Sam said, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean turned around aggressively, "Dean, can we, talk?" Sam gestured for the door, still having his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked around the room. It was the same room where The Bride was at. He looked at Ruby, then at the mysterious man standing next to her. He wondered who he was.

"Fine." Dean and Sam walked out of the room, leaving Ruby and Crowley alone in the room.

"First off Dean," Sam said loudly to Dean. Dean was taken aback by this. Normally Sam never raised his voice at him.

"Don't talk to Ruby that way ever again. She's a nice girl." Dean looked at him with a puzzled look with his mouth hung open. He couldn't believe his brother was saying such nice things about a demon.

"She nice, funny, beautiful, _smart. _And people are always giving her the benefit of the doubt! Why don't you get to know her a little better before going off on her like that?"

"Sam..."

"And besides, it wasn't even _her _who let those hellhounds get to you! It was Lilith possessing her. If it was really Ruby, she would never have let that happen to you. _Never. _And you know it! If anything Dean, she was trying to help us!" After Sam said all this, he took a deep breath.

"You…done?" Dean said walking slowly towards Sam. He never knew how much he cared for Ruby. _I wonder if Ruby feels the same._

"Yes. I am." Sam walked past Dean and walked back into the room to Ruby. He stood in front of her. _She never looked so cute. _He thought. They kept looking at each other. Crowley looked at them. Frist at Ruby, then at Sam, then back to Ruby, then back to Sam. He stood there with a, 'What the fuck face'. His mouth was hanging open a little bit.

"Uhh, hello?" Ruby broke the staring, and looked at Crowley, then back at Sam. "Oh, Sam, this is Crowley. Crowley, this is Sam. Sam Winchester." Ruby said very cheerfully, oddly getting closer to Sam. Sam was smiling. Crowley still looking at them both. Obviously very jealous.

Dean came back in and looked at them both.

"Well." They both broke off of each other's eyes when they heard Dean speak. But nobody could say anything else, because that's when a group of demons and Lilith appeared. One of them used telekinesis to throw a chair at the four of them.

Sam grabbed Ruby and put her behind him and backed away while pulling a gun out of his coat pocket. Ruby clung onto Crowley's jacket.

"Son of bitch!" Everybody heard Dean say while he was thrown across the room and up against a wall.

"Crowley, why did you lie to me?" Lilith said with a big smile on her face.

"About what sweetheart?"

"About here the Winchesters were." She took her hand and flung it at Crowley, and to everybody's surprise, Crowley was also flung across the room.

Sam shot his gun at one of them demons, and the demon was killed since the bullet was filled with rock salt. He kept shooting his gun at the four other demons. He killed them all. Ruby peered over his shoulder on her tippy-toes. Sam turned around to look at her.

"You okay?" Sam said with concerned eyes.

"Yeah."

They looked at each other. Sam leaned in to kiss Ruby for the first time, but Dean stopped them.

"Uhh, we gotta get going." Sam and Ruby broke off the almost-kiss and turned to look at Dean. Then Ruby looked at Crowley and Lilith. Lilith was walking towards Crowley with murderous intent.

"Sam, you have to help Crowley!"

"We don't have time! Sam, Ruby, let's go!" Dean said in between the door way. Lilith had her hand up, like she did the day Dean died. But Crowley had another trick up his sleeve…

…

Rufus watched the Kiddo's house very carefully. Beatrix should be coming home soon. Just a few more minutes. It was 5:10. Rufus felt bad for BB. She was home alone for about two hours by herself. He wondered why a women like Beatrix would want her daughter to be home alone like this. He guesses there were no ballet classes today.

Rufus eyed their house again. He took another sip of his third slurpee when his cell phone rang. He still had the straw in his mouth when he looked at it and picked it up. It was Bobby.

"Rufus! Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for almost a day now!"

"Yeah Bobby, I know. I got all your messages. Sorry. But, I have some business to tend to."

"Like, _hunting _business?"

"Uhh, yeah. Sure." Rufus moved his eyes to the left, then the right.

"Rufus. Tell me the goddamn truth!" Bobby yelled. He was worried about his friend.

"Uhh, duuh, err, grr! Bobby! I'm in Louisville, Kentucky! Happy now?"

"Yes actually. I am. Now where at in Louisville?'

"You mean you want the address?" Rufus said loudly

"No. I don't want the address." Bobby said sarcastically.

"Really?" Rufus said with a puzzled look, and a gullible tone of voice.

"Yes I want the addresses! Now give it to me!" Bobby's voice echoed.

"Fine! 1367 New Castle Street! Happy?"

"Yeah. I am." Said Bobby finishing up writing the address down on the piece of paper.

"Hey, why'd you need the address anyways?" Rufus said.

"So I come and kick your ass." Bobby said while hanging up the phone, then dialing Dean's number.

…

Dean was still standing in between the doorway of the comatose room. They were all watching Crowley face off with Lilith.

"So, you think you have me cornered?" Crowley said looking at Lilith. He smiled.

Lilith didn't say anything. She was just happy that she'll have the pleasure of killing the King of Hell. But she didn't have a chance to, because a growl was heard. Lilith put her hand down. Dean looked at Sam with a worried look.

"Okay, let's get out of here now Sam!"

"Yeah. I'm with you there." He said. But nobody moved.

A hellhound could be heard coming near the window, when suddenly it busted through the window.

"Oh shit Crowley! Really?" Lilith said before disappearing.

Crowley looked at everyone. "Bitch knows what she's supposed to do." While he said this, his hellhound was tearing everything up. Sam, Ruby, and Dean started running down the hospital hallway from the hellhound. Ruby dropped Crowley's coat, only to have it ripped up by hellhounds. Dean was in head of them. He saw the elevator that they used to get down there before. Dean quickly pressed the up button.

While waiting for it to turn up, he kept on repeating the words, "Come on, come on, come on!"

"Dean! The hellhound is coming closer!" Sam said angrily, while holding Ruby's hand. Dean stared at them holding each other's hands. But when they heard the hellhound coming around the corner, that's when they heard the elevator ding, so they got into it. When it closed they could hear the hellhound pound its head into the door, but luckily the elevator was too quick for it.

Dean slid down the wall, while catching his breath. "Son of a bitch, we almost didn't make it."

"Why did it try to get to us though?" Sam said.

"Because. Once a hell hound has your scent, it has it forever." Ruby shrugged as she said it. "Well, until you die and death gets you." She looked at Sam and Dean both.

When the elevator dinged again, they walked out of the elevator only to be bombarded by a bunch of other demons. They were like zombies walked towards them. Their black eyes staring at them. _No wonder this hospital was so odd. _Thought Dean. Sam took out his gun and shot a few more times. Then it was out of bullets.

"Dean, I don't have any more bullets! We're fucking screwed!" Sam said while all three of them were in the corner. "Yeah, I know Sam." Dean said. "Look, there's a back way! Let's go!" Ruby said. They pushed their way through demons, Sam knocking some out with his gun.

When they finally made it to the back door, they had to run around the building to get to the Impala. Still being chased by Demons, even from the outside, Dean pulled out his keys to the impala. All three of them were standing beside it getting ready to get in, when Crowley appeared.

"Sorry to be so rude before. But, the names Crowley."

Dean looked at Sam. "Good to know." Dean said sarcastically. He opened up the door to the Impala and got in. Sam and Ruby did the same, while Crowley disappeared again. They sped off out of the hospital parking lot.

…

_**Five Hours Later**_

Ruby came out of the bathroom in sweat pants, and a Led Zeppelin tank-top while drying her hair with a towel. Dean was on the bed enjoying some baked potato skins, loaded with extra cheese, bacon, and sour cream. Sam was eating some mozzarella sticks. They booked a hotel room, and Dean went down to Target to get Ruby some clothes (Sam giving Dean a list of the sizes of clothes that Ruby wears. He even got the bra size right.) Then the list of foods that they need just to get them through the night. Luckily the hotel that they got came with an oven so they can cook their food properly.

Dean looked up. He saw Ruby brushing her hair, and Sam staring at her. Sam could feel the staring coming from Dean. Dean mouthed to Sam; _what do you think you're doing? _Sam mouthed to Dean Back, _Being a mother fucking boss. That's what! _After saying this, Sam clapped his hands together and laughed. Dean looked away in annoyance. What they said didn't seem to bother Ruby; She was too busy cooking her french fries.

Dean's cell phone rang. He picked it up. It was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby. What'cha need?"

"I know where Rufus is."

Dean looked up. Sam and Ruby both looked at Dean. So Dean put the speaker on.

"Where is he at?" Said Dean.

"He's in Louisville, Kentucky. The address is 1367 New Castle Street. You two boys might want to get a head start and depending on where you're at, you could get there by morning."

"Why is he there?" Sam said curiously.

"Don't know. He just said that he's there on business."

"Like, you mean hunting business?" Sam said.

"I think so. Just make sure you get down there before he leaves. At least try to find out whose address it is."

"Okay Bobby. We will. Talk to ya later." Dean said hanging up.

"So, we should probably get going." Said Ruby.

"Uhh, no. You're staying _here, _until we figure out what to do with you." Dean said somewhat rudely to her.

"Dean!" Sam said looking at him.

"Fine." He got up shaking his phone around and he went into the bathroom.

"Sam, I…"

"Ruby. You don't have to explain yourself right now. Just get your stuff and pack up." Sam said while packing his stuff. Ruby started to do the same, but they both used the same duffle bag.

…

When Dean pulled up in front of 1367 New Castle Street, he looked at the house. It was cute. Very nice. It had a porch with a porch swing, a red front door with one of those door knocking things. Green shutters around the windows. A decent sized garage. The type of garage Dean would love to have so he can work in with his Impala. The drive way was straight, not with a little hill like some of the houses in this neighborhood had. And what it seemed like, it had a decent sized back yard with a shed. But to top it all off, it had a 1967 SS Chevy Impala convertible with the top down.

Dean smiled. _Damn these people really have some nice taste._

He got out of the Impala, and opened up the little fence that was connecting with the white fence that was surrounding the front of the house.

Dean walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" He heard a woman's voice say. She sounded… small. And cute. But it also sounded strong.

Beatrix swung open the door. What she saw really wanted to make her heart jump out of her body and dance around to some Jimi Hendrix.

Dean felt the same way.


	11. The Show

**Today is the 1****st**** anniversary of me starting this story. So this chapter is going to be good. And long. :D**

* * *

Dean stood there looking at the woman. He wondered why Rufus was here and why he was bothering this family. Dean snapped out of his thinking. He also needed to stop looking at this woman's breast.

"Hello. My name's Dean Winchester. I'm here for a friend. Don't know if you've seen him or not. Another friend told me he was here so…I…Uhh…" Dean trailed off. Beatrix kept on staring at him. She was waiting for him to finish saying what he needed to say. She made a little gesture with her head. Tilting it forward. But Beatrix thinks she knows what friend he's talking about.

"I think the friend that you're looking for is in my living room." She looked behind her to see Rufus sitting on her couch waiting for her to come back. Rufus has only been for only ten minutes. He hasn't really been able to have the heart to tell her what he needed to tell her. He didn't want to ruin this life that she had.

"Can I come in then?" Dean said.

Beatrix looked back at Dean. Again, taken aback by his extremely good looks. "Uhh, sure." She shook her head and opened the door. She let him in, and as he walked passed her, Beatrix could smell his cologne and deodorant. _Fuck he smells so damn _good! Beatrix thought to herself.

As Dean walked into the living room, he looked at Rufus.

"Rufus?" Dean said with a puzzled look.

Rufus whipped his head over to look at Dean in shock.

"Dean? Wha…what are you doing here?" He said. He hasn't seen Dean since Dean asked him what he should do about his deal.

"Well, I'm here because Bobby sent me."

Rufus sighed. "That fat hillbilly…Always looking out for me. " Rufus looked back at Dean. "You can leave now. Dean. I have some business to tend to." Rufus smiled at him.

Dean stood there in shock. He put his hands up and down in frustration. "Well what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know! Go back home!"

"I drove all night!"

"Oh, I guess you're right. You don't need any more miles on that Impala."

Beatrix stood there in her living room looking puzzled. She didn't know what they were talking about. She didn't know anything a 'Bobby'. And what was this _deal_ they were talking about? Wasn't this guy a police officer coming here to investigate a hit and run? And above all else, wasn't his name, _David Queen?_ Not Rufus.

Beatrix started getting nervous. She looked towards her daughter's room. BB was in there doing homework_. If these two men were here for something OTHER than a hit and run, they're going home. _

"Listen, you guys?" Beatrix paused as Dean and Rufus looked at her. "I'm going to be honest, I'm a single mom." Dean made face. The type of face he makes when he hears something interesting that he likes.

"And, what you guys are freaking me out with what ya'll are saying." She looked at Rufus.

"Oh, and David Queen, if that is even your _name, _if you aren't here for a hit-and-run like you said you were, then _please _leave." Beatrix had her arms crossed through all saying this. She looked at Dean.

"And you, Dean Winchester, if…you don't have anything here to contribute here besides picking up your little friend, then please leave. I don't want any trouble here. I'm a single mom with a daughter. I can't be dealing with this kind of stuff." After Beatrix said all this, Rufus got up and he sighed. He stood in front of Beatrix.

"Look, honey, you're right. I'm not here to talk about a hit and run. I'm here to talk about something _completely _different. But thanks to my friend, I guess I won't be doing that today. So I'll just come back a different time." He smiled and showed himself out the door, leaving Dean and Beatrix alone in her living room.

…

Azrael entered the dark room. It was a church in Queens, New York. For this ritual, he had to kill at least a hundred nuns. He had his demons collect them for him. There were already a couple of nuns at the church getting ready for early morning mass. He trapped all the nuns in a room until he got ready for the ritual. The ritual involved tons of other stuff too. But the main ingredient was the blood of one hundred virgins. For this, nuns were the best way to go.

Azrael was still in Earl McGraw's body. He didn't like it very much, but he had more stuff to tend to than change what he looked like because he didn't like it.

When Azrael was done preparing for the ritual, he stood back and admired what he had done. It was a beautiful site really; the mutilated bodies of a hundred nuns, blood splattered everywhere, the sigil that needs to be used to do everything. Perfect sight.

Azrael recited the spell. Once he was done, he stood back. He waited. It took a few minutes, but once he heard the church doors open, and footsteps, he knew it went all well.

…

BB was sitting in her room doing some homework. Her mother didn't take her to school again today. So she got out her math work book and started on the work that they would have done today. She wasn't listening to music because she likes the quite when she studies. She only came out of her room once today when she heard a knock at the front door. She went to check it out, but when her mother came into the living room with the stranger, she told her to go to her room. BB shrugged her shoulders and went back into her room. She was worried though. Her mom never brought home a guest; let alone a _guy. _Well, sometimes her mom would bring home one of her "friends" from BB's ballet class. One of the other moms.

BB could tell that her mother didn't really like these women. They were SO unlike her. They didn't listen to rock music, they drove mini-vans, their kids were perfect, and to top it all off, they all had husbands. BB's classmates and ballet friends all had fathers. She didn't. So those mothers would criticize Beatrix for not having a husband.

BB was in the middle of solving a math problem when she heard somebody tap on her window. She looked up. Who she saw almost made her heart jump right out of her mouth and on to her math book. She dropped her pencil. It was Ben. Benjamin Braeden. _Ben! It's Ben! Holy…! It's Ben! What does he want with me? _Ben tapped at her window again and made a gesture for her to come to window.

BB got out of her bed and went to the window. She stood there for a second. Then she opened up the window.

"What are you doing here?" BB said.

Ben rested his arms on the window with a smile on his face. _God he's gorgeous. _BB thought to herself.

"I just, well, I wanted to see, what you are you doing tonight?" Ben said while scratching the back of his head. Ben started to blush. BB too.

"Look, I was just wondering, do you wanna like, come out with me today?"

BB looked up. "Like, a, date date?" She said trying to hide her happiness.

Ben looked up at her. _Wow. She's pretty. Think about something else! Don't think about how cute she is! Just stop looking at her Ben! Just stop! _Ben thought to himself.

"Uhh, no…yes…well…no…I mean, I'll pay for everything. I've been doing yard work around the neighborhood…and…I thought…you, it would be fun…" Ben stopped talking. He didn't want to mess things up. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Umm…" BB pushed one side of her hair behind her ear. "Okay. What time?" She looked up at him.

"I don't know. Around seven or so? I wanted to go see Transformers 2. If that's alright with you."

"Yeah. It has Shia LaBeoufin it. I love him."

"Cool. So, I'll see you in a few hours." Ben shook his head yes and walked away with his hands still in pockets. BB wanted to say something to him, but she didn't. She was just wondering if her mom was going to let her go. But if she doesn't, sneaking out is always an option.

…

Beatrix and Dean stood there in the living room looking at each other.

"Well, this is awkward." Beatrix said.

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, you're telling me. Look, I'm sorry for the mix-up. I'll leave."

Dean started to leave. But Beatrix accidently grabbed his arm. She really didn't mean to; It's just, that, well, he was so damn _good _looking. Dean turned around and looked at her with a freaked out look on his face.

"Uhh…"

She let go of his arm. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't…" Dean put up his hand to stop her from saying anything. "It's cool. It really is. You're fine." He put his hand down.

"Oh, okay then. Uhh, would you like to stay for a beer then?" Beatrix smiled. She didn't really do this stuff. In fact, she hasn't really had much male interaction since Bill.

Dean looked at the woman with interest. _She seems, frisky. Me gusta. _He thought to himself. He smiled a big goofy smile like a five year old. Beatrix smiled back.

"Okay, then, just take off your coat and stay a while. Here, sit down on the couch."

Dean took off his jacket and handed it to Beatrix. Beatrix took Dean's jacket and hung it up in the hallway closet.

Dean looked around. "Nice house you got here." He looked at the picture of BB. He picked it up and smiled. "This your girl?" He lifted the picture up higher so she can see it better.

Beatrix smiled with pride. "Yeah. That's her all right." Her echo could be heard coming from the kitchen while she was getting in the fridge for a beer. Dean could hear her pop it open.

Dean looked at all the other pictures of Beatrix and BB. He didn't know their names yet, but from what he could tell from all these pictures, they seem like a real happy family. Regardless if there is a man or not. Even though, he did wonder where her husband went. He wanted to ask so badly, but it would be rude to ask when he doesn't even know her name yet.

Beatrix came out of the kitchen with an ice cold beer in her hand. She came up behind him.

"Here." She said with a big smile on her face.

Dean took it. "Here's to single motherhood." He made a toast. Beatrix laughed. Dean took a big swig of his beer. "So, you got my name. But, I don't have yours." He said.

"My name is Beatrix. Beatrix King."

"Beatrix huh? I like that name. It sounds…adventurous." He said.

"Ha. Well, you know. My mom. I'm a 70's child."

"Really now? What year? If you don't mind me asking."

"1974." Beatrix said very shyly.

"You're only 36. Not that bad. I'm 31." Dean said with a tone of voice that hopefully would make Beatrix feel better about her age.

"Okay then Mr. 1979. Hahaha!" She playfully hit Dean's shoulder. And Dean laughed.

…

When BB finally came out of her room, she heard laughing coming from the kitchen. She wondered who it was. _Maybe it was the man who came earlier. _BB shook her head no. _It couldn't be that man, because he was ugly. And she doesn't think her mom likes guys like that. Plus he looked too old for her. _All these thoughts kept going through her head. Which made her walk faster to kitchen to see who was in there with her.

Dean and Beatrix were laughing about something. Dean was standing at the breakfast bar, while Beatrix was standing on the other side of it. BB could see two beers. Obviously they were both drinking them.

Dean was the first to spot BB. Beatrix noticed this. She stood up more and turned around.

"Hey honey. You done with your homework?"

BB wanted to say something, but she couldn't because she kept on looking at Dean. Dean tried to look somewhere else besides at BB. He didn't want Beatrix thinking he was looking at her.

Beatrix noticed this awkward staring between Dean and BB. So she walked over to BB and put her hand on her shoulder. "BB, this is Dean Winchester. He's my friend. He's really super nice." Dean waved hi to her and smiled.

"Hey sweetheart." He said. BB looked at him. _Yeah, I…no. My mom will never fall for a guy like this. He's wearing plaid for crying out loud! _

"Hiya." Is all BB could muster. She wasn't all too sure of this guy. She hopes her mom would just send this guy home already. She doesn't even know _where _she found him at.

"Umm, mom. Can I ask you a question?" She eyed Dean for a second. Then looked back at her mom. "In private?"

"Sure. Okay baby. Hey, Dean, we're going to talk real quick. Is that all right?"

_Of course it's alright! She's my mom! She doesn't need a man's permission to do anything! _BB thought to herself.

"Yeah. Go ahead." He said.

So BB and Beatrix went into the living room.

"What's up?" Beatrix said to BB.

"Well, there is this boy, from my school, and he asked me if we can go to the movies with him tonight."

Beatrix looked at her daughter. _Boys? Already? Jesus…_

Beatrix leaned forward. "Honey, you're only eleven. You don't _need _to be going out with any boys right now. Let's just wait a couple more years. Okay?"

BB looked at her mother. She was really let down. But she didn't want to fight with her mother. She really didn't do that. So she left it at that. A simple okay.

Beatrix kissed her daughter on the forehead. BB got up and walked back to her room.

"You know you love me!" Beatrix shouted lovingly towards her daughter. BB slammed her bedroom door shut. Dean was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with his hands in pants pocket.

"Boy trouble?" This caught Beatrix by surprise. She didn't know Dean was standing there. So she whipped her head over to where Dean was standing.

"Uhh, yeah. Heh. But you know. Way to young." Dean walked over to her and sat down.

"Yeah. I'm not one of those mothers who sit there and let their daughters date at such a young age. We discussed the whole dating thing already. She's not allowed to date until she's sixteen."

"Well that's good. I admire that." Dean said.

"Thanks. You have to put your foot down harder when it comes to being a single mom."

"My dad was a single dad. And, he didn't really put his foot down like that."

Beatrix looked at Dean in curiosity. "Why?"

Dean hesitated. "Grieving."

"Ooohhh. So, what happened to your mother then? If you don't mind me asking?"

Dean looked at Beatrix. He really didn't want to get into this with her.

Dean looked at his watch acting like he had to be somewhere at a certain time.

"Uhh, you know what? I have to be somewhere. So, if you don't mind…" Dean got up and so did Beatrix.

"Oh, that's fine. I don't mind." She smiled and showed Dean to the door. When she gave him back his coat and he opened the door, Beatrix noticed a 67' Impala across the street.

"That your car?" She said pointing at it.

"Yeah. It is. Nice sight, ain't it?"

"It is. You see mine in my driveway?"

"I did. It's a SS. Cute."

"Heh. Yeah. So, I hope you stop by again. I'm always a little lonely. Wouldn't mind some company every once in a while." Beatrix said.

"Well, just give me a call then, and I'll be right over." Dean said with a wink.

Beatrix smiled and when Dean left, she shut the door. Beatrix stood there wondering if she could trust this guy. _He seemed like a pretty nice guy. He likes classic rock. He's nice, handsome, and funny. And he has a really nice car. What's the worst that could happen? _

…

BB sat in her room. She really was upset. Her mom never really said no to her. But that doesn't make her spoiled. BB hardly ever asks for anything, but this time, she really wanted her mother to say yes. She liked Ben. A lot. Ever since her and her mother moved here two years ago, she's been eyeballing Ben.

Always getting jealous when a girl would talk to him. Even older girls, like fourteen and fifth teen year olds would talk to him. When he was only eleven, just like BB. But he would always blow them off. Maybe his mom doesn't want him dating anybody either until he's older just like Beatrix does with BB. BB knows she's not supposed to date until she's sixteen, but it's not even a date. They're just going to see a movie.

BB looked at the clock. It was 6:15. Ben is coming to pick her up in a little bit. And her mom said no. However, her mom never bugs her when she's in her room.

BB looked at her closet. She went over to it and took out a hot pink dress (well, it was a really a shirt, her mom's shirt, but since BB is so small, it fits her perfectly like a nice little Friday night dress would.) She got out a pair of black leggings, and her black leather jacket. She jumped in the shower. Once she got out, she did her hair all curly and she even put on a little bit of her mom's makeup.

She did this all without her mom even knowing. She stood in front of the mirror. _I hope he likes it. _She thought. But there was something missing. She looked at her feet. It was her shoes. She was missing shoes. But she doesn't think she has any that would go good with this outfit. So she snuck into her mother's room, and got into her closet.

She picked out her mom's Jimmy Choo black suede peep toe ankle boots. Beatrix has only worn those shoes twice, but the two times that she has worn them, BB swore up and down that her mother's eyes lit up with joy and excitement.

She put them on. They fit perfectly. Everything did. She just hoped that this would be alright for Ben.

BB cautiously walked out of her mother's room. She looked into the living room for her mother, she wasn't there. She peeked her head around the corner to find her mom in the kitchen cooking dinner. She was making spaghetti. BB's favorite meal. She sneaked back into her room. It was 6:55. _Ben will be in five minutes! _She just hopes that her mom doesn't come into the room and finds her dressed like this, or sneaking out the window.

_6:58. Two More minutes! _BB stopped herself. She realized Ben probably would be coming to the door. _Holy shit! _BB was just about to go to the front door to stop Ben when she heard a tap at the window. She turned around. It was Ben. _Crap. That was close._ BB went to the window and opened it. Ben stood back and looked at her.

_Jesus. _He thought to himself. "You look nice." He said. He was wearing the same thing he was wearing earlier; a grey shirt, blue jeans, and a red and white plaid shirt as a little jacket, with his converse.

"Thanks." BB said. BB grabbed ten dollars from the piggy bank that was sitting on a little table next to her window. _Just in case. _She thought. Ben helped her out of the window. Ben and BB walked, very carefully, to down town where the mall was, and the movie theater.

…

When Dean walked out of the house to his car, he noticed Rufus was standing by the car. Dean looked at him in frustration.

"Were you seriously waiting for me? For this whole _hour?_ Dean said in annoyance.

Rufus stood up from leaning on the Impala, which Dean found degrading.

"Well, I figured since you interrupted me while I was in the middle of doing something very important, I figured I'd wait for you so I can cuss you out."

"Really now?" Dean said while opening his door and getting in. He shut the door, but since the window was rolled down, Rufus leaned in.

"You know Dean? I, well, it's complicated. I can't really tell you everything. In fact, I can't tell you anything at all. But I wanted to tell Beatrix."

"Why? Why do you want to ruin this woman's life? You do realize that she has a daughter, you know?"

"Yes. I know. But, trust me Dean. This woman isn't what you think she is. So just stay away from her."

Dean snorted. "Oh trust me Rufus. I know. I plan on picking Sam up and leaving this town."

When Rufus heard this, he seemed very please, but all too well convinced. But he still played along.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to get going to. You take care of yourself Dean. You hear?"

"Yeah. I know. Thanks Rufus." Dean said.

Rufus walked over to his truck and pulled out of the cul-de-sac. Dean sat there for a minute and watched Beatrix's house. He really hoped Rufus wouldn't ruin her life. But he also hoped he wouldn't ruin her life to, just by having that one beer with her.

…

Azrael turned around. "There they are. The ones and only."

They looked up in annoyance. "And who are you?" The tall blonde said.

"I'm the one who brought you back."

"Doesn't mean we're going to bow down and call you master." The younger looking man said.

"Didn't except you guys to. I except you guys to light me on fire rather than do any of that 'master calling' stuff. "Azrael said while still holding the spell book.

"So, what is it you want with us? Huh?" The older man said.

Azrael noticed the black woman sitting down. She has been quite this entire time. Looking down, around, anywhere she can without making eye contact with anyone else but the floor. But he didn't say anything to her.

"I just need help. With the show." Azrael smiled.

…

When Dean walked into the hotel room, it was dark. He could hear some noises coming from the bed, so he turned on the light. What he saw would make him blind forever.

"Oh! Hey Dean!" Sam said. He was naked, with Ruby on top of him. They both had the covers on top of them, but Dean could see Ruby's side boob. Which, he found a little sexy, but he doesn't really like Ruby. So, he tried to look away from it.

Ruby moved her hair from the side so she can see better. "Hey Dean! Where've you been?"

"Where have _I _been? Where have _I _been? Well you know what? I think asking where I have been this past hour or so, _isn't _important. What's important is the fact that you guys were on top of each other, having sex, while I was gone!"

"Dean, it, well," Sam and Ruby were still on top of each other. Dean put his hand up. Then he put it down. "Don't. Just don't." After Dean said this, he left the hotel room. He went out and looked up into the sky. _Wow. It's a beautiful night._ But then he heard his cell phone ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the ID. It was Beatrix.

"Hello?" Dean said when he picked up.

"What the _HELL _did you do with my fucking daughter? I'm going to kill you!" Beatrix screamed over the phone at Dean.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said.

"I trusted you! I can't believe it! I _knew _I should have sent you home the minute you walked through my damn door! Now where is she?" She started crying and Dean started to get worried.

"Okay, look, just calm down? Alright? I didn't do anything to your daughter. I'll swing by your house and help you find her. Maybe she snuck out with some friends."

"She's eleven fucking years old!"

"I know, but, okay, look, just calm down Beatrix. Alright? I'm going to be there and I'll find her."

Beatrix sniffled and muffled out an 'okay'. But she still was skeptical. She decided she was going to wait to call the police. If Dean couldn't find her baby girl, she was kicking his ass and calling the cops.

Dean hung up the phone and raced over to Beatrix's house.

* * *

**I feel as if I should add more stuff, but this is over 4,000 words. Soooo…I think I'm good until next chapter. :D **


	12. The home That You've Been Waiting For

BB and Ben made it to the movie theater. When they got there, Ben paid for the tickets, and got a big thing of popcorn for them to share. They got into the theater and sat down. During the previews Ben kept on looking at BB. He couldn't help notice how pretty she looked. It was ridiculous though on how she wore heels, (Ben never understood high heels. His mother wore them all the time. He always thought they looked like they would pinch your feet and cause them to become disfigured or something.) But it didn't matter. He was at the movies with one of the cutest girls in school.

During the movie, Ben had his arm around BBs chair, contemplating on whether or not he should put his arm around her shoulder. Ben could see BB watching the movie, focusing on it, and watching Shia Labeof get shirtless. All while he was enjoying Megan Fox.

When finally, it happened: It was Ben who put his arm around her shoulder. BB looked at Ben, and Ben got a little worried thinking he did the wrong thing, but when she smiled and her braces showed, he knew everything was cool. That's when he just leaned in and kissed her. It was a quick little kiss on the lips, nothing erotic or fancy. Just a little peck. BB looked at Ben. She was a little confused. She had never been kissed by the opposite sex before. BB looked back at the movie for a spilt second and she, in return, kissed Ben on lips. They both looked at each other, and smiled. They both knew what was going to happen next: Serious make out time.

…

"So, let me get this straight, you're a demon named Azrael, nicknamed yellow eyes. You burn people on the ceiling, and you want _us _to help _you _find someone?"

"That's correct my little sidewinder." Azrael said while putting his hand on Budd's shoulder.

Budd gave him a look signaling for him to take his hand off of his shoulder. But Azrael ignored this and still kept his hand on Budds shoulder.

"So, who this person that you want us to find?" Bill said while sitting down on a chair. He pointed his finger to Azrael.

Azrael knew exactly who he wanted these people to find; BB Kiddo. She was more powerful than Sam Winchester. Which is saying something considering Sam is able to take down Lilith-If he tries hard enough.

"Oh, just a certain someone…" Azrael trailed off and looked somewhere else. He wishes he could just find BB Kiddo himself, but he can't. He tried. Oh had he tried with all his might. He had every demon he ever owned go out and look for this little girl. But every attempt turned out unsuccessful. Something or _someone_ was making sure she can't be found. Azrael thought that if he wasn't able to find her, then maybe some non-demons, people who were _trained _to look for someone, could find her.

"Well, before we do any fucking business, we wanna know who the hell we lookin fo'." Said Vernita Green. Azrael looked at Vernita. Then looked at everyone else.

"Look, I just got some business to tend to. And I want to find this person. But I can't because something won't _let_ me."

"Something won't _let _you? Well what the hell is stopping you?" Budd said with a little "Heh" added after he said this.

"Look," Azrael said in a frustrated tone. He _knew _these people were going to cause him trouble. And just the _way _Elle Driver looked at him really irked him. She had one big blue eye; and she was staring at him with it like she was staring at his soul. Like she could see right through his little plan and who he wanted them to catch. He couldn't tell The Deadly Vipers who he wanted to go after. Especially Bill. Because after all, he WAS going after his daughter. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"So, what is the first order of business?" Bill said.

Azrael looked at O-Ren. She was really the only one who, besides Vernita, didn't say one little word. Until now.

"Bill, I'm not your fuckin slave anymore. I'm not doing anything."

Everybody looked at her. But Vernita could be seen nodding her head in agreement. But careful not to let anyone notice.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Said Elle who was angrily walking over to O-Ren. She looked like she was about to rip her neck out.

O-Ren stood up. "Look bitch, now that I have a second chance in life, I'm going to do some good. Now that I know what's going to happen to me if I don't."

"Oh really, what is that exactly?"

O-Ren looked at her like she just heard the most ridiculous thing she ever heard. Which was saying something considering O-Ren was leader of the Tokyo underground for four years, and she'd been all over the world, met some _very _interesting people along the way.

"Are you an idiot?" O-Ren said shaking her head in amazement.

"Enlighten me." Elle said with a straight face. But O-Ren knew that Elle knew what O-Ren was talking about.

"Hell, you crazy ass amazon. Hell. The torture, the flames, the _screaming _alone is what gets you the most." The rest of the Deadly Vipers looked down. They all knew this was true. Well looking Elle up and down, she continued. "But I guess, out of all us, you're the only one who enjoyed it Elle. So I don't know _why _you were even brought back. Downstairs was pretty much your new home. The home that you've been waiting to get to all your life."

…

When Dean pulled up to Beatrix's house, he immediately ran up to the front porch and knocked loudly on the door. When Beatrix answered it, she didn't hesitate to practically drag him into the house.

"I want to know what you did with my daughter!" She said jabbing her finger into his chest.

Dean put his hands up, then back down. "Look, Bea-""You don't know me like that. So don't call me that." Beatrix said very hostel like. "Alright, fine. Beatrix. Beatrix, look, I didn't do anything with your daughter. After we exchanged numbers, I left. I went back to my hotel. After seeing my brother and his, errr, ummm…girlfriend," (Dean cringed at the thought of Ruby being Sam's girlfriend) "In a compromising position, I left the hotel room, and _that's_ when you called me asking where your daughter is. I swear. I did nothing to her."

Beatrix looked at Dean. She told herself she would never trust a man again, but this man…he… he was a nice man. From the hour conversion they had, they seemed to hit it off. Real well. Then she remembered someone.

_That cop. _

"Dean, that man. That was here earlier, the black guy."

"You mean Rufus? Yeah. What about him?"

"You think he," Beatrix didn't want to think about it anymore. She got dizzy, so she sat down on her couch.

"You think Rufus did this?" Dean sat down next to her. "Beatrix, I've known Rufus for a while now. And trust me. He will never take a child. He loves kids. So why would he take someone else's kid when he has…" Dean stopped himself. _Fuck. He doesn't have her anymore. Not after Omaha at least. _

Beatrix took hold of Dean's hand and looked deep into his eyes. "Dean, can you _please. _I am _begging _you. I will do anything you want me to, just _please _find my daughter for me." Dean looked at her big blue eyes. He could see the desperation in her eyes.

Dean looked her straight in the eye and said: "Don't you worry. As long as I'm alive, I'm going to find her. And I'll make sure that she's safe and home to you by the morning. Understand?"

Beatrix nodded her head in agreement. Dean leaned over and wiped a tear from her eye with the side of his sleeve. Then he got up, let go of her hand, and walked out.

…

When Ben pulled away from BB, they both had to take a serious breath. For five whole minute's, they were making out, not even paying attention to the movie. By this point, the other thought he/she didn't care anymore about it. Ben looked at BB and smiled. He put his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned her head on his.

…

Azrael gave up. He told The Deadly Vipers never mind. He didn't need them anymore. "Go enjoy your new life!" He said. So they did. All of them walked out the church doors into their new life. All except for one.

"So, what is it that you want me to do?" Elle said sitting on one of the church benches, her one leg over her other one. She was still wearing the same outfit she had worn the day she died.

"I want you to find someone. A little girl."

"A little girl huh? How _fascinating_."

"Yes. It is. Isn't? And you're going to be even more fascinated when I tell you who the little girl is. And who she belongs too."

Elle smirked. "Oh really now?"

"You're best friend Beatrix Kiddo."

"Psh. Best friend? Honey, please. Go fuck yourself. She's _hardly _my best friend."

"Elle, Elle, Elle." Azrael said in his vessels deep southern accent. "You're too sweet." He said while shaking his head and smiling.

"Please bitch. I'm anything _but." _

"Alright, now, let's get to the good stuff here. Listen up, what if I offered you a _deal_?" Said Azrael very slyly.

"Hmm. A deal huh?" Elle's interest was piqued. She was very interested.

"Yeah. That's right. A deal. If I give you your eye back, and turn you into a, _demon, _will you find the Kiddo's for me?"

"Don't I already act a little demonic?"

"Well, you already got the attitude. You just need the eyes."

Elle smirked a very demonic smirk. She's made this smirk before. But never with the black eyes she has now. She dropped her eye patch, and there it lay, on the floor of the church. She and Azrael were gone.

…

Dean was driving the Impala everywhere and anywhere around Louisville. It was 8:30PM. It wasn't like it was 4AM. But this girl was only _eleven_. He doesn't know why she would be sneaking out at this age. But Dean couldn't say anything. He snucked out at this age. Even at the age of nine, he would sneak out of the hotel room where he, John, and Sam was staying at and he would just walk around the neighborhood. Loot some candy. Go to the park, look at the stars and think till the early morning. Then he would go back to the hotel room and nothing was different. Nobody noticed he was gone.

But BB's mother did. Beatrix noticed right away that she was gone. And Dean could tell she was terrified that her daughter was missing. John never acted that way. When Sam ran away that time, all John could do was blame Dean. Even after Sam was found and came back, John still blamed Dean for it. Dean will forever hold a grudge against Sam for that.

Dean wanted to roll around one more time when he realized he forgot someplace; the movie theater's.

Dean walked into the theater's, looking around like an idiot. He could smell the over buttered popcorn, and see the jack to hell prices for all the candy and the popcorn to.

_Four fucking dollars for a Butterfinger. See people, this is why me and Sammy never come here! That and we don't make enough money playing pool to see a movie. _

Dean snapped out of his thinking processes and decided to ask around. He walked up to the ticket booth. Dean sniffed jailbait right away, but he couldn't help but notice the girl. She was wearing a miniskirt, and she was wearing a Rascal Flatts tank-top. Totally out of dress code, but he guesses she got away with it because of her good looks.

The girl noticed Dean right away, and she whipped her long blonde hair to the back, and leaned over the counter checking to make sure her cleavage was showing.

"So hun, what movie you seeing?" The girl said in a very heavy Tennessee accent.

Dean smiled. "Well, actually, I'm not here to watch any movie actually."

"Oh really?" The girl titled her head, still smiling.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a little girl. About eleven, ye high," Dean put his hand up gesturing that she was about 4'9.

"Hmmm, she sounds familiar."

"Oh yeah." Dean smirked.

"Yeah really. I'll tell you more. Buuut, it's gonna…" She leaned into his ear, and said in a very provocative tone and whispered, "_Cost ya." _She leaned back and stood up like she was before and looked at Dean.

Dean did the same. _Yeah, sorry honey, but, no. _He was about to say something, when he saw BB coming out of the movie room. He thought she was alone when He was saw someone. A boy. They were holding hands. Dean knew this boy. He moved his head forward to see a little better. "Ben..?" Dean could hear himself say. Ben was grown up. Well, almost. He had to be no older than BB. Make sense though. He walked past the ticket girl, and he could hear her call him a dick, but he didn't care. He wanted to bring BB back to Beatrix safely. And now, Ben. When he approached them, they weren't paying attention. They kept on holding hands with each other and looking into each other's eyes and talking sweetly to each other. Dean could tell they were about to kiss when Ben noticed Dean standing there. Ben's eyes went bigger, and BB looked at Dean. BB tried to remember where she has seen this man before. _Oh yeah, that's right. He was at my house earlier. Talking it up with my mom. But what the hell does he want now?_

"BB?" Dean said looking at her.

BB was annoyed. _Very. _Annoyed. She rolled her eyes. "And? Your point _is_?"

_Are fucking kidding me? I have to deal with this shit? _Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

"Your mom sent me here. She's been looking for you. She's very worried about you. I think you should come back home with me."

BB looked at Ben, then at Dean, then back at Ben. Ben and BB were still holding hands. "Ben, do you want to ride with us?"

"Uhh, sure." Ben said while looking at Dean. He remembers him. His name is Dean Winchester. And he saved his life once. He thought he was never going to see him again. Until now.

"Alright, well, let's go then." They turned around and was shocked at who he saw. It was that ticket booth girl.

"Oh, hey there beautiful." Dean said. He didn't want to start a conversation with this girl.

"Hey there handsome. Mind if I help taking these kids home?" Her eyes turned black and she flicked Dean across the room. He landed; breaking one of those cardboard cut outs of a movie character. Everybody who saw this started screaming and running out of the building. Others just stood by and watched.

Ben stood in front of BB and trying to protect her. "HA! _YOU _are going to protect her? Honey, get your scrawny little ass out of my fucking way." She did the same thing to Ben like she did to Dean and flung him across the room. Leaving BB to fend for herself.

"BEN!" She called out. But no one answered back. By this point, everyone was out. And it was just the random demon girl, BB, and two passed out men.

As the demon was walking towards BB, she backed her into the wall, and she was trapped. When the demon was about to make a move on her, BB turned her head, and just then, something happened; the demon caught fire and she was dead. Gone. BB turned to look at what happened, and it was just her standing there. No one else. She was really freaked out. She didn't know what happened. All she knew was, she just wanted her mother. _I should never have left home tonight. _

"AHH!" BB screamed as she turned around. Dean was standing there with his hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?"

BB shook her head yes.

Ben grabbed her hand. "Good, then, let's go."

"Yeah, we better get going before someone puts two and two together."

BB and Ben followed Dean out to the Impala. BB was confused as to why they just left like that. But what she was more confused about, was what happened. Whatever happened back there, she didn't want it to ever happen to her ever again.


	13. And That's Exactly What She Did

**A/N: So, school started you guys, which means, I might not be able to update so much as I would want too. :/ But I'm just going to throw this chapter your way, to let you know that I'm still alive.**

* * *

The ride home was silent. Dean kept looking back in the rearview mirror to see BB and Ben. They looked just as silent as they sounded. Both of them were looking out the windows. Not saying a word. Dean didn't know _what _happened back there. All he knew was, BB lit someone on fire. Dean didn't know whether he should be afraid of her, throw some holy water on her, or ask Castiel what was up. Only thing is, he didn't _want _to call Castiel. He had only met the angel twice. And he still wasn't sure what to think of him. The guy pulled him out of hell and left a giant angel hickey on his shoulder. He also wondered if he should tell Beatrix or not. Maybe she knew? Maybe she knew all along and this was just another trap to lure him and Sam into something. He doesn't know. All he knows he that once he takes this girl and Ben home, he's leaving and letting Rufus know right away about what a freak this girl is.

When Dean pulled into the cul-de-sac, Beatrix and another woman was standing on her front porch talking. Dean leaned forward to get a closer look. He squinted his eyes and saw that it was Lisa.

_Lisa Breaden? What the hell are she and Ben doing here?_

He looked into his rearview mirror one more time at Ben and BB. They both had a look in their eyes that let Dean know that he knew they knew that they were in trouble. Big trouble too. While, maybe after Beatrix and Lisa are done hugging them and making sure they were okay.

"Ben!" Lisa ran up to the Impala and threw her arms around Ben as he was getting out of car. Beatrix did the same with BB.

"I'm so happy you're okay! Don't ever do that again, okay?" Beatrix hugged BB like it was the last time she ever would.

"Benjamin Isaac, I was so worried about you! What in the _WORLD _were you thinking?"

"I…I…" Ben looked up at her, then back down and stared at his feet. He was embarrassed. Lisa could tell. BB's cheek was starting to get red.

"Mom, I'm sorry that I snuck out. I won't ever do it again." BB buried her head in Beatrix's stomach.

Dean stood there watching this happy little reunion.

"Uhh, look, I'm going to go now." Dean looked at Lisa.

"Dean? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Dean said looking back and forth between her and Beatrix. They both looked good.

"Wait a minute, you guys know each other?" Beatrix said as she as playing with BB's hair and still having her arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story." Dean said.

Lisa looked at Beatrix and shrugged. "Yeah. A long story."

"Oh, well, you know, Dean, thank-you for getting my daughter back. I appreciate it. Come on BB. Let's go inside." Beatrix tugged BB along back into the house. BB was looking back at Ben and Dean. Dean could see BB mouth a little "thank-you". He smiled back while mouthing a "You're welcome" back to her.

"Alright well, I'm going to get back to the house so I don't stand in her driveway all night. Dean, would you like come over for a bit?" Lisa said.

Dean pulled his look away from Beatrix's house. "You know, I would love to, but I have to get going. Back to Sam. We have some business to take care of."

"Oh. Okay. Well, if you ever…"

Dean put his hand up to stop her from talking. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be fine. Ben, I'll see you later. You be safe."

"Okay Dean, I will." Said Lisa as she had her arms around Ben's shoulders.

Dean got in his car and left. Before he turned down the street, Lisa and Ben weren't there anymore, and he assumed they just went in the house. He wish he could have stayed. He really did. He just didn't want to cause any more trouble with these people. But he and Sam had some work to do. They can't stay in Kentucky forever.

…

Sam was at his laptop doing some work when he noticed Ruby. She was so pretty. Just sitting there watching TV, minding her own business. Ruby caught Sam looking at her.

"What?" She said in an annoyed voice.

"Nothing." Sam said while turning to back to his laptop.

"Well you've been staring at me for a while."

Sam whisked his head around. "What? No I haven't!"

"Sam, listen, don't worry. It's fine. I'm liking all this attention that you've been given me. It's nice." Ruby smiled and turned finish watching her show.

"Ruby, I, I just,"

"_We're sorry to interrupt your broadcasting, but this is an important news cast. A hundred nuns were found killed this morning in a local church in New York. Police are looking into the case, but as of yet, there seems to be no suspects."_

"Sam! Look!" Ruby pointed to the TV and Sam got up and sat next to her on the couch.

"Officer, could you tell us if you have any leads?" The news caster woman said while putting a microphone to the officer's mouth.

"All we can say is, _we _don't even know what's going on. All we know is, it's a bloodbath in there. However, it does seem like it was a done by a satanic cult."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because the place seems to have weird looking symbols on the floors and walls, some candles, and spices in a bowl. But that's all that we can say for now."

The detective took off and a swarm of journalist and newscasters went after him asking questions. That's when Ruby turned off the TV.

"You think it has anything to do with what we're dealing with?" Ruby said.

"What _are _we dealing with Ruby?" Sam said.

"I don't know…I just thought we were here looking for Rufus. Didn't Dean find him?"

"Yeah, he did. That's why we came down here. But I don't know why Rufus would be in Kentucky."

"Hunting?"

Sam leaned back, and put his arm around Ruby, then put his feet up. Ruby laid her head down on Sam's lap with her two hands under her face like she was going to sleep. Then Sam said: "Then if that's the case, then what do we have to chase Rufus around for? If it's just hunting…"

"Do you think it has anything to do with those murdered nuns?" Ruby said turning her head and looking up at Sam. But still lying down on his lap.

"Ruby, I think murder would be an understatement."

Sam's cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Sam, this is Dean. I'm on my way back to the motel."

"Dean, where the hell did you go? You just up and left."

"Well, Sam, I was kind of blinded. Cause you know, you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Sam chuckled. "So, where'd you go?" Hoping that would change the subject.

"I uhh, I had to do something for someone."

Ruby was playing with Sam's hand, while Sam was playing with hers. They both were holding each other's hand, while moving it around.

"For who?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Look, I just had to do something for someone. Is that a crime now? I can't help people who call for it?"

Sam shook his head. "Fine. Just, make it back." Sam hung up the phone. And looked at Ruby with a big smile on his face. Ruby got up and sat down on Sam's lap like she was giving him a lap dance. Her and Sam kissed and he put his arms around her, slowly going up her shirt trying to unhook her bra. He was successful in doing so, and he threw it over the couch and he laid her down. He began to unbutton his shirt and when he opened it up, and he was about to take her jeans off, Ruby stopped him.

"Ruby, what? Why?" He said kissing her stomach. Ruby giggled a bit, and she pushed him off and she sat upright.

"Sam, Dean is going to be back soon. Do we _really _want him to see us having sex?"

"I don't care." Sam said while pushing Ruby down, but she pushed herself back up, got up and grabbed her bra. She went into the bathroom to put it back on. Just then, Dean walked into the room. Sam was standing up buttoning his shirt.

Dean looked at him. "Do I need to steam clean the couch before I sit down?"

Sam chuckled. "Heh, no. We didn't get very far…"

"Dude, I don't want to hear it." Dean said. "I come baring gifts." Dean held up two Burger King bags and a pack of beer.

"Figured we can eat, get some rest, then head off in the morning and find someplace to put Ruby."

Sam just looked at his brother like he was crazy. _Like hell we're getting rid of Ruby. _Sam thought to himself.

Sam sighed and went to the bags. He peeked through them and saw that there was three extra things of fries.

"You bought extra fries?"

Dean moved his eyes up and down trying to act innocent. "Uhh, no."

"Aw Dean, you shouldn't have!" Ruby said with a big smile on her face while grabbing the fries.

"Those are not for you!" Dean tried to grab the fries away but Sam caught him.

"Dean, be nice!"

"What! I am being nice! She's the one that's evil-"

Before Dean could finish his sentence, Azrael busted through the motel door. Sam got in front of Ruby and Dean grabbed his gun from his jacket. He started shooting at Azrael but he blocked the bullets and flung them back at Dean. Dean yelled and hid behind the bed. Sam took Ruby into the bathroom and told her to stay in the bathtub. Sam got out of the bathroom and quickly ran over to Dean.

"What the fuck is going on!" Dean said.

"I don't know! Isn't that the guy from El Paso?" Sam said.

Dean quickly looked up. Then looked back down and looked at Sam. "Shit, it is."

"Boys, boys, boys! I don't want to hurt you! I just want to talk!" Azrael said.

Dean and Sam got up and came forward. "Do we even _know _you?" Said Dean. His hand still on the trigger, but the gun by his side.

"No. But I know you. "Azrael pointed to Sam. "Sam, you grew up."

"I don't understand…"

"Oh. You've met me before, Sam."

Sam stood there for a minute. Azrael could tell he was still confused and puzzled. Azrael laughed.

"Sam, Dean," Said Azrael taking off his sun glasses. His eyes turned yellow. Dean and Sam stood there in horror. Dean swallowed hard.

"You son of a bitch. I thought we killed your ass already."

"Sorry boys. But I'm invested. And dedicated."

"What do you mean?" Said Sam.

"Well, let's just say that I'm not here to kill ya'll, I'm just here to send a message."

"Spill it asshole." Dean said angrily.

"I really can't, you see. But let's just say that I'm dedicated to a pretty blonde lady and her Scottish boyfriend." Azrael winked.

Dean's eyes got bigger. He turned around and looked over his shoulder at Ruby who had just gotten out of the bathroom from hiding. Sam looked at her too.

"Ruby, does he mean you?" Sam said in shock

"Of course he means her! Who else could he be referring to?" Dean said.

"Sam, it's not me! I promise! I don't even know what he's talking about!" Ruby said. Sam could swear he could see her holding back some tears.

"Well, I didn't mean to come back and cause all this trouble. Just to say howdy, and I'll be back. Oh, and uh, Dean,"

Dean looked at Azrael.

"You better watch over that pretty little blonde of yours." Azrael winked and went away.

…

Beatrix was cleaning up the kitchen. She had just sent BB to bed. She cannot believe BB would do something like that_. Sneaking out? At such a young age, too. _She doesn't know what she's going to do with her when she's older._ If she's acting out now…no. BB is a good girl, and she isn't her. She won't sneak out. She won't do anything stupid. She won't run away when she's fourteen with a man that promises her the world. _

Beatrix jumped and dropped the sponge on the floor when she heard the doorbell ring.

_11:30pm. who the hell could that be? _She thought to herself as she was walking towards the door.

Beatrix opened it up and saw that it was the same man who was here just earlier.

"Beatrix, can I talk to you?" Said Rufus.

Beatrix crossed her arms. "I don't know. Can you? Not after that day that I had. I'm sorry." She was about to shut her door when Rufus forced it back open. "Look, it's really important, and I think you should hear it!"

"Why should it matter? How important is it, huh?"

"It's about your daughter."

At this, Beatrix opened the door and let Rufus in.

"Rufus, what is going on? What kind of relationship do you have with Dean?"

"Well, if you think I'm jealous because he got to stay after I left, then you're wrong. If that's what you mean."

Beatrix pursed her lips. "No. That's _not _what I meant. I meant, how do you know him? Who _are _you guys?"

"I can't really say who we are,"

"Then why the hell do you keep on bothering me? If you can't even tell me anything, then why don't you just leave?"

"Because, I need to protect you and your daughter!"

"Protect us? From who?" Beatrix was getting angry. She was halfway tempted to just grab her pistol and shoot the living fuck out of this man. But she didn't want to leave a mess in her living room.

"Look, it's, it's complicated! Okay? I just, know that I have to protect you guys. And know that I _will._"

"From _who_ though? Is it _Dean_?"

"No. He's cool. He's more of an idiot really. Don't get involved with him. I heard he has herpes."

Rufus chuckled and walked into the kitchen to get a beer. Beatrix followed him and shook her head. She was getting angry now.

"Look, I don't care about him. Okay? Just-"

"Alright look Beatrix," Rufus said turning around with his hand still on the fridge door handle. "It's not more of _who_ I have to protect you from, but more of _what."_

Beatrix stood there with her mouth open. Rufus grabbed a beer and opened it and started drinking it. Normally Beatrix would have slapped somebody upside the head for coming into her house and just grabbing a drink like that, but she was so confused.

"I'm sorry, but what?" She said, now somewhat annoyed.

Rufus stopped drinking his beer. "Honey, when are you going to _learn?"_

…

Castiel stood in BB's room. He looked around. It had white walls, a bed with a purple covers. A desk, two dresser doors, a two door closet. And a lot of posters from bands Dean listens too. Led Zeppelin, Fleetwood Mac, Stevie Nicks, AC/DC, and some other bands. Godsmack, Nirvana. Castiel even saw a Tupac poster. He remembers all these people from his days spent on earth. Humans had the most interesting music choices. Castiel doesn't know why humans would listen to such vile words. He prefers the nice sound of the harp.

Castiel walked over to BB. She was at her desk drawing. BB couldn't see Castiel because Castiel was invisible to the human eye.

Castiel leaned in more to see what she was drawing.

BB was drawing a man with yellow eyes. Castiel looked at it. It resembled Azrael. The demon that killed Dean and Sam's mother long ago. He's heard rumors about Azrael still being alive. How he had managed to come back to life somehow. By some unknown force. Castiel didn't believe any of it though. He wonders why he would be back anyways. Of course get revenge on the Winchesters for killing him, of course. But what would be his other purpose? Castiel wondered. But then he remembers hearing about this girl. BB Kiddo. Someone who is stronger than Sam when it comes to supernatural strength. Someone that is a target for demons everywhere. Especially demons like Azrael.

…

Vernita sat outside the condo. She could see a pink filled room. The walls were very pink, and the white light was bouncing off the walls making the room seem brighter than what it was. She tapped the steering wheel with her fingers. She was debating on whether or not to go in there. Life wouldn't be the same. She's pretty sure her husband, Clearance, has wished her alive more than once. And her daughter too. But for her to just walk in there like that? That would just be awkward. And too many questions would be asked, but no answers.

God she missed Niki. She missed her more than anything else in the world. If only she can just take Niki away from here and live a life with her. Maybe somewhere in Mexico. She loves it there. Niki would love it there too.

Vernita shook her head a let a tear roll down her eye. She drove off into the night, but at the motel. _No. They've moved on. Now you have too, too. Go. _

And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

**Yup. Still alive. **


End file.
